1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cartridge clip for holding extra rounds of ammunition and the means for carrying the cartridge clip within a hollow handgrip of a pistol or rifle. With the rounds removed the cartridge clip can be used to hold water pills and/or other survival gear. This invention also relates to a mold for producing the cartridge clip, the mold being formed from two halves of the handgrip.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 394,376, issued Dec.11, 1888 to John C. Kelton, disclosed a cartridge case having a clip means thereon enabling the case to be attached to elements such as a belt. When attached to a rifle the ammunition is exposed for easy access by the user. There is no disclosure by Kelton of inserting the cartridge case into a hollow handgrip or pistol grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,553 issued May 30, 1950 to George W. Wylie discloses a handgrip or pistol grip provided with a series of individual holes each configured to accommodate a single bullet, together with a single cover plate. There is no disclosure therein by Wylie of a cartridge clip carrying a plurality of bullets insertable into a handgrip or pistol grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,344, issued Feb. 1, 1972 to Karl Wagner et al., discloses a rifle stock with a detachable spare magazine contained therein, the magazine being releasably latched in a well in the side of the rifle stock. Neither the magazine nor the well structurally correspond to the invention disclosed and claimed in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,943, issued Sep. 26, 1978 to Daniel D. Musgrove, discloses a reserve magazine holder connected to a rifle in a manner that is different than that described and claimed below in that the magazine is not fully covered by a hollow handgrip or pistol grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,127, issued Jul. 25, 1989 to William A. Davis et al., discloses a rifle stock having individual openings for accommodating individual bullets. There is no disclosure therein of a magazine containing a plurality of rounds inserted into a hollow handgrip or pistol grip.